DIEZ MINUTOS
by Ewaso Chan
Summary: Caramelos de cianuro: Sanitarios. SONG FIC


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

**Me inspire cuando estava aburrida xD**

**Espero les guste, diganme que tal ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Song-Fic**

**DIEZ MINUTOS**

_Bar nocturno Flash nigth_

Me divertía con mis amigas y mi cita. Kouga era un chico de una gran personalidad, me trataba muy bien y siempre quería complacerme en todo, pero hasta ahora solo habíamos tenido unas cuantas citas y pequeños intercambios de besos o caricias, nunca llegamos más allá.

En la mesa nos encontrábamos tres chicas, cada una con su respectiva cita, bebiendo de nuestros tragos, riendo y bailando. Pasándola bien… Hasta que voltee hacia la parte de abajo del club y lo vi.

De un momento a otro, no existió nadie más, solo él y yo mirándonos fijamente, detallándonos como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos. Vestía de aquella manera tan casual y sexy como solo él lo hacía, con esa mirada perspicaz como dos monedas de oro y esa sonrisa arrogante pero encantadora. Iba acompañado de ella, la sangre me hirvió en cuanto la vi abrazarlo, no podía negar que todavía tenía sentimientos por él, verlo con otra y específicamente ella me hacia odiarlo.

Inuyasha y yo tuvimos una larga relación hace algún tiempo, pasional pero de alguna manera nos amábamos. Nos conocíamos perfectamente el uno al otro, pero las cosas cambiaron en cuanto rompimos, nos alejamos y no volvimos a ver nunca más, se convirtió en la persona que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

**Pues la suerte nos coloca frente a frente aqui hoy,  
se que no has venido sola, yo tampoco lo estoy,  
todo el mundo esta observando nuestro encuentro casual,  
yo se bien que esta mal, yo se bien que esta mal.**

Camine rapidamente hasta la pista de baile, ignorando a mis amigas y mi acompañante. Me detuve en el medio y alguien tomo de mi mano. Comenzamos a bailar normalmente, como si fuera un baile comun con alguien desconocido, pero no era asi.

De alguna manera el tambien consiguio alejarse de su grupo y ahora estabamos bailando entre la multitud, ignorando si nos veian o no. Bailabamos muy juntos, mirandonos fijamente a los ojos, diciendo _"hola"_ con la mirada. Poco a poco se acerco a mi y me tomo de la cintura, pegandome a el y colocando su boca en el lobulo de mi oreja.

**En la musica tan alta no hay comunicacion, **

**pero vamos algun sitio donde estemos mejor,  
si nos desaparecemos de este evento social,  
puedes ver que me brillan los ojos.**

Murmuro a mi oido seductoramente, palabras que hicieron estremecerme y recordar todas aquellas noches que compartimos...

**Te espero en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios, nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario,  
no soporto tenerte lejos, quiero hacertelo frente al espejo, siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos, si tu sientes lo que siento aprovechemos el momento.**

No sabia que responder, me dejo totalmente atonita con sus palabras. Era cierto, el deseo que provocaba el solo mirarnos, se podia palpar. Deseaba tocarlo.

Inuyasha mordio mi oreja, luego beso mi cuello y se alejo prediendose entre la multitud. Diez minutos parecerian años, con todo lo que deseaba hacer. Camine rapidamente hacia la barra, sudando por el calor del local y por el nivel de lujuria en el que me habia dejado Inuyasha. Pedi una cerveza y comence a beberla en seguida, ladee la cabeza un poco y vi a Inuyasha del otro lado de la barra, haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Mis amigos debian estarse preguntando donde estaba, pero no me importaba.

**Son las cosas tontas que me hace decir el alcohol, no puedo sino pedirte mil veces perdon, ademas en algun sitio alguien te debe esperar,  
no te quiero atrasar, no te quiero atrasar.**

**Me pareceria justo que admitieses tambien, que cuando estuvimos juntos, la pasamos muy bien, teniendote tan **

**cerca reconozco el olor de la parte de atras de tu cuello.**

Bebi cuatro cervezas mientras pasaban los diez minutos y miraba a Inuyasha bailar con otra chica, esperando que mis amigos no me encontraran ahi y truncaran el plan.

Diez minutos, diez minutos e Inuyasha ya no estaba bailando, tampoco estaba en la barra. Los nervios comenzaron a aflorar pero me decidí a levantarme y caminar hasta los baños.

**Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios, nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario,  
no soporto tenerte lejos, quiero hacertelo frente al espejo, siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos, si tu sientes lo que siento aprovechemos el momento.**

Llegue y me detuve en el pequeño corredor donde estaban ambas puertas, el baño de damas y el de caballeros ¿Cual? Alguien me tomo del bazo y sin que yo pudiera darme cuenta, me llevo hasta el baño de damas.

Inuyasha cerro la puerta con pestillo y yo atonita, me asegure de que los tres cubiculos del baño estaban vacios. Se acerco lentamente a mi como una fiera en celo, me tomo de la cintura atrayendome a el y comenzo a besarme algilmente como solo el sabia hacerlo. Puso su frente junto con la mia y tomo una bocanada de aire, nustras respiraciones eran agitadas.

-Kagome –murmuro seductoramente y comenzo a besar mi cuello- Quiero hacerte mia... ¿lo permites?

No era necesario que lo preguntara, si habia asistido a su encuentro era por algo, preferiaria que comenzara sin palabra alguna. Sin embargo le di la respuesta, antes de tomarlo del hombro y comenzar a besarlo nuevamente.

**Y no tengo que hablar y no tienes que hablar, por una media noche magica, cuando te atreves arriesgar.**

**Se que tienes tu vida, muy lejos de la mia,  
esto es solo un momento nada mas,  
si parpadeas ya no esta.**

Me sentia muy entusiasmada por hacer esto una vez mas con Inuyasha. Sin romper el beso, senti que me sujetaba de las caderas y me lavantaba, hasta dejarme sentada sobre los lavamanos del sanitario. Continuo besandome y comenzo a desabrochar mi vestido por el cierre de la espalda, bajando los tirantes de los hombros suavemente.

Beso mi cuello mientras bajaba el vestido hasta la cintura. Los besos recorriendo mi pecho y el valle de mis senos, mientras yo mantenia mis manos sobre sus hombros, con los ojos cerrados y suspirando suavemente.

Rapidamente abri su camisa y luego sus pantalones, el me quito el corpiño y comenzo a besarme dando suaves masajes a mi senos. Lentamente y sin dejar de besarnos, terminamos lo que habiamos ido a hacer.

Cayendo abruptamente uno sobre el otro, luego de gemir intensamente por el orgasmo que llego al mismo tiempo para los dos.

**Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios, nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario,  
no soporto tenerte lejos, quiero hacertelo frente al espejo, siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos, si tu sientes lo que siento aprovechemos el momento.**

_**Sanitarios. Caramelos de cianuro**_

_**Grupo de rock venezolano**_


End file.
